notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Thiala
'Thiala '''is one of the three legendary heroes of Bahumia, alongside Alanis and Ulfgar Trueaxe. She was a human cleric of Pelor, however, according to the Watchman, Thiala broke her pact with the god. Thiala then became a god herself, and used The Chosen to stage a coup in Galaderon, deposing the Boy King and installing herself as the leader. Backstory During the war with Asmodeus, Galaderon's King Henrick was killed, leaving his son Robin in charge. Thiala and the other heroes advised the government of Galaderon to do away with the King's Council and replace it with a single leader, the High Septon. Thiala then went on to become the first High Septon of Galaderon. Eventually, Thiala and Alanis began to have heated arguments which turned into a fight. Thiala manipulated Ulfgar into teaming up with her to fight Alanis. Together, they defeated Alanis, but as Ulfgar does not remember the events of that battle, the fate of Alanis remains a mystery. Thiala became a god by devouring the divine heart of Asmodeus.See "Enemy of My Enemy" (ep. 76) at 1:15:20. Alanis and Ulfgar believed the heart had been destroyed by Thiala, but she had actually mended it most likely with the intent to eat it for power. Encounters Thiala is first seen in Episode 20: Fallen Heroes (The Galaderon Saga). After the The Band of Boobs' encounter with the possessed Ulfgar, the sky goes black, despite it being daytime just moments before. Thiala descends from the sky over the citadel. She is described to look like an angel with giant white wings, wearing shining plate mail and wielding mighty hammer and a shield. When she raises the hammer over her head, it radiates a white light that envelopes her in a giant magical orb, "as bright as the moon in the night sky." Using her god powers, she telepathically communicates with all of Galaderon simultaneously and whispers: ''"My child, you have been forsaken. For ages, we have worshipped false gods who have toiled away on their own planes while we bled. But we suffer no longer. I will take care of you. Follow me and I will lead you to heaven: a world without sin. I will bring this kingdom to light!" Thiala then uses her hammer to create an explosion of light, generating a shockwave so powerful it rocks the airship, and the black sky suddenly returns to daylight. She continues, "Today. The Chosen have failed in their mission to purge the non-believers, but I am a benevolent god. I forgive you, my children. The evils of these false deities was too difficult to overcome on your own. Unlike them, I am here to help my followers." She then calls down eight spectral angels who scream in unison: "Death to all those who oppose the light. Death to the non-believers. Death to false gods!" Later in the campaign, during the war council in the Astral Keep, Thiala took the form of one of the representatives, attempting to convince the others gathered to, at least temporarily, ally with her to take down Ilsed. Following the Boobs successfully convincing the gathered parties to align against the Chosen, Thiala revealed her true form and ordered disguised Chosen in the room to kill the minor lords and take the major lords hostage. References Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Legendary Heroes